Hummingbird Heartbeat
'thumb|leftHummingbird Heartbeat '''en español: ''Latido de corazón de colibrí es un sencillo de Katy Perry del álbum Teenage Dream. Letra Original: Inglés You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity The first time every time when you touch me I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen Under the sun we are one buzzing energy Let's pollinate to create a family tree This evolution with you comes naturally Some call it science we call it chemistry This is the story of the birds and the bees Even the seasons change Our love still stays the same You give me the hummingbird heartbeat Spread my wings and make me fly The taste of your honey is thumb|right|335 pxso sweet When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat Oh oh Hummingbird heartbeat Oh oh Hummingbird heartbeat I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed A white flower with the power to bring life to me You're so exotic my whole body fluttering Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet I was on the brink of a heart attack You gave me life and keep me coming back I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies Even the seasons change Our love still stays the same You give me the hummingbird heartbeat Spread my wings and make me fly The taste of your honey is so sweet When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat Oh oh Hummingbird heartbeat Oh oh Hummingbird heartbeat You love me, you love me Never love me not, not, oh no When we hear a perfect harmony You make me sound like, like a symphony Spread my wings and make me fly The taste of your honey is so sweet When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat You give me the hummingbird heartbeat Spread my wings and make me fly The taste of your honey is so sweet When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat Oh oh Hummingbird heartbeat Oh oh Hummingbird heartbeat Oh oh Hummingbird heartbeat Oh oh Hummingbird heartbeat Español Me haces sentir que Estoy perdiendo mi virginidad La primera vez, cada vez cuando Estas tocándome. Te haré resplandecer como una flor que Tú nunca has visto Bajo el sol somos uno irradiando energía Vamos a polinizar para crear un árbol familiar Ésta evolución contigo viene naturalmente Algunos lo llaman ciencia Nosotros lo llamamos química Ésta es la historia del pájaro y las abejas E incluso cuando las estaciones cambian Nuestro amor sigue siendo el mismo Tú me haces dar ese latido de corazón del colibrí Extiendes mis alas y me haces volar El sabor de tu miel es tan dulce Cuando me haces dar ese latido de corazón del colibrí Latido de corazón del colibrí (x3) He volado un millón de millas solo para encontrar una semilla mágica Una flor silvestre con el poder de traerme a la vida Eres tan exótico, tienes completamente palpitando a mi cuerpo Constantemente anhelando un sabor de tu dulce pegajoso Estaba al borde de un infarto Tu me mantienes viva y volviendo Veo al sol nacer en tus ojos, tus ojos Tenemos un futuro lleno de cielos azules, cielos azules E incluso cuando las estaciones cambian Nuestro amor sigue siendo el mismo Tú me haces dar ese latido de corazón del colibrí Extiendes mis alas y me haces volar El sabor de tu miel es tan dulce Cuando me haces dar ese latido de corazón del colibrí Latido de corazón del colibrí (x3) Tú me amas, me amas No me dejes de amar nunca, no, no Cuando estamos en perfecta armonía Tú me haces sonar como… Como una sinfonía Extiendes mis alas y me haces volar El sabor de tu miel es tan dulce Cuando me haces dar ese latido de corazón del colibrí Latido de corazón del colibrí (x3) Extiendes mis alas y me haces volar El sabor de tu miel es tan dulce Cuando me haces dar ese latido de corazón del colibrí Latido de corazón del colibrí (x5) Categoría:Canciones de Teenage Dream Categoría:Canciones